Finally
by Fanfiction Girl
Summary: Ed/Carol Fic. Continuation of the Season Finale PG-13 for caution
1. Default Chapter

Finally  
By: Fanfiction Girl  
Notes: Hey people, this is my second Ed/Carol Ficcy…As of the season finale tonight I am the world's happiest shipper. This fic is a continuation of after the show ended. Big Surprise.  
Rating: Dunno…PG-13 perhaps.. Little language and some kissin', maybe some implied something or other….. again HUGE surprise there.  
  
The Fic from Carol's Point of view:  
As the fireworks went off behind us, I was still in shock. Ed was mine and I was his. I smiled as he wrapped me in his arms. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.   
"So, where so you want to go now?" Ed asked me, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Where ever you want to Ed," I replied, leaning up to kiss him again. I don't think I'll ever get enough kisses from Ed Stevens.   
"How 'bout the Goat? I'm starved."  
"Yeah me too. All the excitement's made me hungry," I laughed.  
"So what that wasn't exciting enough how I drew out that whole little speech instead of just kissing you?"  
"Well it was, but the kissing would have worked just as well."  
"There's no pleasing you is there?" he smirked, using that patented Edward J. Stevens charm.   
I smiled at him, happy as I had ever been in my life. His gorgeous blue eyes beaming out this radiant energy. I fell in to his waiting arms as we began walking towards the Smiling Goat.  
"Here's an idea, why don't we go back to my place? I'll whip up something."  
"Now Carol, this wouldn't be an attempt at getting me into your bed, would it?"  
I smacked him on the arm and giggled a bit. Ed laughed and we turned around heading to my place. I saw a couple of college girls walking by us and one of them smiled at Ed. I gave them an evil look and wrapped my arms around Ed, as if to say 'Back off, He's mine and you'll have to kill me before I let go.' Needless to say Ed loved the attention.  
"So," I said, starting up a topic before he could run with the other thing, "What ran through your head when Molly read my diary out loud to you?"  
"I was certainly shocked. I mean how often do you find out someone like you loves someone like me."  
"What do you mean 'someone like me'? You're a great guy Ed and that's why I love you."  
"I'm never gonna get tired of hearing you say that."  
"Good, cause I have a feeling I'll be saying it a lot."  
He just flashed his trademark grin and pulled me back to him. We turned down my street and up the driveway to my house. He waited on me while I fetched my key out of my purse and opened the door.  
"Here we are. What you want to eat, Ed?"  
"How about some soup? Got any chicken and star soup?"  
"I think I do." I walked into my pantry and fetched the last can of chicken and star soup. I walked back into kitchen and took out a pan. The soup itself took about three minutes to heat up. I trotted back in to the living room, tray of soup in hand.  
"Here's your soup."  
"Thanks, Carol."  
I sat down opposite of him on the couch. We went for the exact same spoon and our hands touched. I smiled like a stupid little school girl. Ed just shook his head. He dipped his spoon in to his bowl of soup, and held it up to me.  
"Open up."  
"What?"  
"Open up." So I did. I let him feed me soup and vice versa. It was a fairly messy experience. I leaned in to give him a soft kiss but it turned passionate. As did many things.  
  
The next morning:  
I hear the phone ring and I grab it.   
"Hello?"  
"Carol," I hear Molly's voice say, "What'd Ed say last night?"  
"He's right here, ask him your self."  
I hung up on some loud scream and turned over to Ed. After all the back and forth it was worth is to finally wake up next to the man I loved.  
  
So did ya like it? Should I make a sequel? You tell me. Review please.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally  
By: Fanfiction Girl  
Notes: By popular demand here is the second chapter! I was planning for it to be a stand alone but hey you gotta give the people what they want!   
Rating: PG-13 may be a little over rated but I'm staying on the safe side. Always review…It may inspire me!  
  
The fic where the other one left off.. Still in Carol's Point of View as I can't get in to Ed's mindset:  
I rolled over to look at Ed.   
"He looks so peaceful," I mumbled to myself.  
"He was until you woke him up."  
"ED! When'd you wake up, truthfully?"  
"When the phone ran. Who was that anyway? Molls?"  
"Yeah, I think I scared her though. She asked what you said last night and I told her she could just ask you because you were right here."  
"She freaked out, didn't she?" Ed asked mock-grimacing.  
"Don't know. I kinda hung up before she could say anything," I replied.  
"Hmm.. I think I'll take a shower."  
"Yeah ok. I'll go fix breakfast. Whatcha want?"  
"Waffles."  
"Waffles. Ok I can do that," I chuckled a bit as I remembered Ed's waffle throwing stunt. What a waste of perfectly good waffles.  
I slipped on my robe and walked down into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed the package of frozen waffles. I took out the whipped cream that was nearly empty from last night and the strawberry topping that was also mostly gone. I shook my head and stuck a couple of waffles in my toaster.   
KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM!  
"CAROL VESSEY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Oh ye gods! It was Molly.  
"Coming, coming," I ran to the door and quickly undid the locks, "Just don't break it down."  
"Where is he?"  
"In the shower. You want to join us for breakfast?"  
"Sure. Now what is the deal with you and Ed? Spill it, right now!" she squeaked.  
"Molly, I'm not one of the poor kids that you get to boss around," I reminded her.  
"Yeah, but don't change the subject. What happened with Ed last night?"  
"Well what do you think happened? He told me he loved me and wanted to be with me."  
"Ok, ok and how'd he end up staying the night?"  
"Well," I said as I was taking the waffles out of the toaster and putting another one in for Molly, "We were both hungry and I wanted to spend some alone time with him so I suggested we come back here. We did and I made him some soup and then we fed it to each other and one thing led to another and woa-bang, out came the whipped cream."  
"Little to much information, there Carol," she said, her face contorting in 'horror'.  
"And there's the man whom I love," I called as Ed walked into the kitchen area.  
"Hey, Carol," he said, kissing the top of my head, "Hey Molly, what you doing here?"  
"After Carol hung up on me," Molly sneered, kicking me under the table, "I decided to come over here."   
"Ok. Ed, here's you breakfast," I replied, handing him a plate with a waffle and some whipped cream on it.  
"Thank you, Carol," he sung back to me, bending down to steal a kiss.  
"Oh god too much lovey-dovey crap. I'll see you later. How 'bout we all meet at the Goat for lunch?" Molly asked, wrapping her waffle in paper towels.  
"Great. See you there," Ed called to her.  
I smiled to Ed. He just grinned and grabbed a fork. He began shoveling piece after piece of waffle in to his mouth.  
"I'm guessing you like the waffles?"  
"Delicious. What are they Egos?"  
"Yes. How'd you guess?"  
"I saw the empty box in the trash."  
"I love you, Edward Jeremy Stevens."  
"And I love you Carol Phyllis Vessey." I smiled hearing him use my full name.  
He as he pulled me into his arms and onto his lap, he laughed. I just happily fell into the waiting arms, kissing him softly. His eyes beamed at me.  
"Well I have to go. I can't show up at the Smiling Goat in the same clothes as yesterday, now can I?" he said, moving me off his lap.  
"I suppose not. Should I meet you there or you wanna show up together?"  
"I'll pick you up here."  
"Ok bye," I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye." I watched as he drove off and decided to go and take a nice hot bath. I climbed back up my stairs and turned on the water. I took out a towel and grabbed the phone. I sank into the now full tub and began to relax. I heard the evil phone begin to ring and grabbed it from it's position on the toilet tank.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Carol, It's Nancy. Mike's been looking for Ed. Do you know where he is?"  
"He just left here. He's going home to change and was gonna come back here."  
"So I'm guessing something happened between you two?"  
"I'll tell you at the Goat."  
"Ok. Bye." Click. The phone was silent again. I went back to humbly enjoying my bath.   
After the water turned tepid I decided it was time to get out. I walked into my room and began staring into my closet.  
"What should I wear?" I wanted to look good, but not fancy. I pulled out my favorite pair of blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt. I put them on and walked downstairs to wait for Ed. I glanced over at the clock.  
It was already 11:30.   
"Where are you Ed?" I wondered out loud.  
"Right here," he called through the door.  
"It's open."  
He stepped in and flashed his adorable smirk. He was dressed in one of his bowling alley shirts with a pair of khakis. I smiled to him and grabbed my purse.  
"Shall we go?"  
"We shall," He said as we walked out to his SUV.  
  
Shall I continue? It all depends on you! Review, Review! Do you like this chapter or should I have stopped while ahead? 


End file.
